Happy days
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Adam and Jessica have a surprise but what is it


Adam and Jessica lived as a happy family with Amelia, Lucas and Heidi the thirteen nearly fourteen year old girl they had happily adopted who is a year younger than Amelia and older than Lucas. Adam and Jessica find it hard to talk about Harry in front of the kids as they miss him as he would have been three now. Adam took Amelia, Heidi and Lucas to school and they all got out of the back of the car and walked through the gates then Adam went back home as him and Jessica had the day off.

"Oh Heidi has PE and she's forgotten her kit", Jessica said holding her pink bag.

"I'll quickly drop it off as she has maths first anyway", Adam replied and then kissed Jessica before dropping her PE kit off at the school.

He arrived back home and then went food shopping with Jessica they then brought a birthday card for Heidi as it was her first ever birthday with them and they wanted to make it extra special as she's never had a good birthday as she's been in and out of care. Adam decided the cards in the supermarket weren't special enough so they should look somewhere else, Jessica agreed with him. They brought the shopping loaded the the fridge, fridge freezer and the cupboards before going back out to a card shop where Jessica found the perfect card for Heidi, it was pink with daughter on it. They want Heidi to feel as if she is their child not feel left out. They brought the card then went shopping for a present.

"What kind of present will she like", Adam asked.

"She always wears hoop earrings so some earrings maybe", Jessica replied.

Jessica saw these lovely pink hoops in a shop window and just had to by them for Heidi as they looked perfect for her. Adam and Jessica split the money half and half. After that they picked the kids up and Adam then took Amelia and Lucas out and left Heidi with Jessica.

"I wanted to go", Heidi said.

"I know sweetheart but maybe you can go next time", Jessica replied.

Amelia and Lucas brought their pocket money to spend on Heidi, Amelia brought her a DVD called confessions of a teenage drama queen while Lucas looked at the make up, he picked up some purple eye shadow.

"That is her colour", Amelia said.

Lucas agreed and brought it. They then went home and had dinner before getting ready for bed. As the kids went to bed Adam and Jessica watched Alan Carr live and then went to bed, the next morning it was Heidi's birthday. She opened her presents and then got dressed wearing the pink earrings and the purple eye shadow to school.

"Do I have to go", Heidi asked.

"Yes", Jessica replied.

"Jess, it's just one day", Adam said.

"Okay fine but just today but Amelia and Lucas in the car", Jessica answered.

Heidi went back upstairs and got dressed into her pink mini dress to go with her earrings, she looked lovely. As Adam left to take the kids to school Jessica was worried as she had missed her period, she went to the bathroom and took a pregnancy test revealing she was pregnant, she panicked a little after remembering what happened to Harry but she loves kids so she wanted to keep the baby, she wanted to tell Adam alone but had agreed to let Heidi stay off and called the school saying she's been sick. She waited for Adam to come home and it was perfect timing as Heidi had just gone to the toilet.

"I'm pregnant", Jessica said.

"Tha-That's great", Adam replied shocked hugging Jessica.

"I've decided to tell the kids at Heidi's birthday meal", Jessica replied.

Adam agreed as Heidi came out of the bathroom, he turned the Wii on for her to play with him and Jessica, they played bowling where she won and then boxing where Jessica knocked out Adam's mii character three times making Heidi laugh. Jessica then went to pick up the kids as they got ready to go on Heidi's birthday meal to the pub where Heidi sat next to Jessica and Amelia. They all said what they wanted and Adam and Jessica went to order.

"Bet Harry would have said nuggets", Amelia said.

"Yeah", Lucas agreed as Heidi just sat their.

"I'm going loo", Heidi said as she left.

Adam and Jessica came back and placed the drinks on the table.

"Where's Heidi gone", Jessica asked.

"Loo", Amelia replied.

"Oh okay", Jessica answered as she waited for Heidi to come back.

Heidi came back and sat back down in her seat.

"I have something to say", Jessica said.

"What", Lucas asked.

"I'm pregnant", Jessica replied.

Amelia and Lucas looked happy while Heidi looked down, Adam took Heidi outside and they sat on a free bench to talk.

"You didn't look to happy", Adam said.

"In my last home I was kicked out after they had a baby", Heidi confessed.

"We're not going to kick you out", Adam answered.

"Okay", Heidi said hugging Adam as she cried making her mascara run as Adam gave her a tissue.

"Hey don't cry", Adam said hugging her.

Heidi stopped crying she didn't tell him her secret that she had kept from both her adopted parents they got back as their food arrived. They ate the food then ordered desert after desert a birthday cake came out for Heidi as everyone sang.

"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Heidi  
Happy birthday to you", Adam, Jessica, Amelia and Lucas sung.

Heidi blew out the candles and smiled. They then went home taking the birthday cake with them and Heidi was knackered, she took her earring's out and her make up off and went straight to bed. Amelia and Lucas soon followed. Adam looked at Jessica's stomach and smiled.

"If the baby is a girl I name her and if its a boy you name him that sounds fair", Adam said.

"Does that mean I don't find out the gender", Jessica replied.

"Yep", Adam answered back.

The next morning Heidi got dressed and went out quite early little did she know that Jessica was following her, she went to her parent's grave and just sat their talking like they were still their, it brought a tear to Jessica's eye, she knelt beside Heidi and comforted her as she just stared at the angel grave.

"We can buy flowers if you want", Jessica said.

"Can we buy three sets", Heidi asked.

"Sure", Jessica replied taking Heidi down the road to the Co-Op. Jessica brought three set's of roses and then they walked back, Heidi placed the roses on her parents grave and left the other set beside her.

"Did you know them well", Jessica asked.

"Yeah they died when I was ten in a car crash, they didn't wear a seat belt when they crashed, it hurts knowing they would still be alive otherwise", Heidi said after she placed the last one.

Heidi and Jessica then walked to the newer cemetery where Heidi sat by a babies grave.

"Hello darling, mummy has come to visit you, I hope nanny and granddad are looking after you", Heidi said.

Jessica just looked shocked, she didn't realize Heidi had a baby at thirteen, she adopted Heidi at thirteen but a month before she was fourteen.

"Jess if you take any advice from me, when you buy your baby a car seat buy a rear faced seat, if I had known maybe Poppy would be alive", Heidi replied.

"Poppy is a beautiful name", Jessica replied.

Heidi shew Jessica a photo of Poppy's first smile, Jessica started to tear up, she didn't realize Heidi went through the same as she did with Harry as Heidi lost Poppy in a car crash just like Jessica lost Harry. Heidi put the roses on her grave then let a tear fall, a tear fell from Jessica's eye but she quickly wiped it away.

"I know I was too young when I had Poppy but I tried my best, I miss her so much", Heidi said as she began crying.

Jessica pulled Heidi into a hug trying to calm her, she knew Poppy meant the world to her because her kids mean the world to her as well. Jessica then brought Heidi home and gave her a glass of water, Heidi then went up to her room and placed the picture of herself and Poppy on her bedside table. Poppy was a beautiful baby. Jessica told Adam about Poppy as she thought it would be right, Adam's heart sank, he looked up at where her bedroom is thinking how upset she must be and as it's the day her parents died.

Jessica went to the ED for her first scan and past Kelsey and Sam while she went up, Kelsey was gossiping about Big Mac's new girlfriend, Jessica just walked past and went for her first scan where it revealed she was having triplets. Both Adam and Jessica were shocked, they looked at each other, they where gonna have six kids if you include Amelia, Heidi and Lucas. As she left she still looked shocked which didn't go unnoticed by Tess.

"Everything alright", Tess asked.

"Triplets, I'm having triplets", Jessica replied.

"That's wonderful", Tess replied.

Jessica gave a half smile, she wasn't sure how she'd cope with triplets. Adam supported her, she was scared as she knew they would come early. They went home and found Amelia, Heidi and Lucas watching TV and Heidi had hiccups.

"I'm pregnant with triplet's", Jessica said.

Everyone went quiet except from Heidi as she got hiccups. No one knew what to say, Jessica just about had enough room she had one spare bedroom left, so it was a little like buy one get two free. As they all went to bed Jessica couldn't sleep, she was worried as it would be more expensive.

"If they are all girls or all boys they can share a room", Adam said.

"And if not", Jessica asked.

"Then the boys or girls share and then the other one goes in with Amelia or Lucas", Adam replied.

"I'm not sure I can handle triplets Adam", Jessica confessed.

"Of course you can, just believe in yourself", Adam replied.

Six months had passed and Jessica was now seven months pregnant at thirty two weeks and her waters broke, Dixie and Curtis came and picked her up and took her to hospital while Amelia, Heidi and Lucas went to Adam's mum's house. Adam went in the ambulance with Jessica. Once they arrived Jessica was put in a delivery room, after five hours the triplets had arrived two boys and a girl.

"What you naming the boy's Jess", Adam asked.

"Matthew and John and you", Jessica said.

"Alexandra, after my brother Alex", Adam replied.

"John after my granddad", Jessica replied.

"Alexandra is so small", Adam said.

"She'll grow", Jessica replied.

Adam's mum Mildred brought Amelia, Heidi and Lucas in to meet the new babies.

"This one is Matthew, this one is John and this one is Alexandra", Jessica said interducing them.

A few weeks later Jessica was aloud to take Matthew, John and Alexandra home from intensive care, she had a room ready for them and three cots in her room for them to sleep in. Matthew, John and Alexandra arrived home safely and were sleeping in their car seats. Jessica was scared how Heidi would react as she lost Poppy but she was fine, Heidi would change the nappies and help feed them, she often went to feed Matthew or Alexandra as John is a fussy feeder and hard to feed while Matthew and Alexandra aren't.


End file.
